Reconciliação
by SpeedWoman
Summary: Charlie e Alan estão numa relação desgastada, Alan guarda ressentimentos que surgem inconscientemente numa depressão acumulativa. Charlie está preocupado


**Bom, olha aqui eu de novo, bom eu preciso atualizar a outra fic, mas essa eu não pude deixar de escrever, eu jah tava imaginando ela na minha cabeça a muito tempo,mas agora que eu to assistindo a 7ª temporada, me inspirei mas ainda, poxa a melhor temporada concerteza. Huuauhau. E aquele episodio que Charlie e Alan saem pra bebe e acordam eles e mais uma moça na mesma cama OO lol, indiretas do seriado, Incesto com bebedeira ta liberado, ou sexo a três: eu recomendo! XD**

* * *

-Jake! Café, vamos se não vai se atrasar

-Só mais cinco minutos

-Nem dois, já pro banho e não banque o adolescente rebelde

(Alan na sala)

-Eu mereço, divorciado duas vezes, e nem a própria mamãe pra ajudar, até parece adotado

-Jake foi adotado?_Eis que surge Berta

-Ah! Hey Berta, eu vou sair mais cedo hoje então se puder deixar as coisas mais ou menos ajeitadas...

-Mais ou menos, então vou deixar o menos possível, qual a desculpa?

-Não, e que vou levar o Jake para escola, e depois vou a até o escritório atender meus pacientes adiados, depois eu tenho que comprar o meu leite especial livre dos malefícios gastrointestinais, e ainda vou fazer uma transição bancaria...

-Vai mudar de instituição

-Vou. meu dinheiro vai todo ser transferidos para Judith's Bancos com 100% de juros

-Uau, devia avisar o PROCON

-Não achei graça

-E nem precisa, pois o palhaço aqui é você

**()**

_Coro de fundo_

-Enfim, se alguém telefonar diga que eu já estou no escritório

-Bom dia todo mundo

-Bom dia Charlie_ Alan e Berta simultaneamente

-A festa é aqui na sala.

-Que bom que você chegou pois o anfitrião tem um pronunciamento importante

-Eu não esperava festas boas de você. Berta prepara meu café por favor?

-O patrão manda, e as transições bancarias movem o mundo

-O que ela quer disser com isso.

-Esquece¬¬, bom como eu ia dizendo hoje eu vou sair mais cedo, e eu não tenho hora pra volta, então qualquer telefonema, correspondência, teste de DNA comprovando que mamãe traiu papai com um feirante de posto, coloque em cima da escravinha.

-Okay, pode deixar, mas alguma coisa majestade

-Sim, me deseje sorte

-Comigo sorte não é problema.

-E nunca foi

-Alan, por favor sente-se

-Eu não tenho tempo Charlie...

-Por favor Alan apenas sente-se aqui, precisamos conversar

-Bem(Alan no sofá)

-Alan quer desabafar?

-Charlie eu estou bem

-Eu sei que está

-É serio você não acredita em mim

-Eu acredito

-Para com esses truques psicológicos e vai direto ao ponto

-Okay, você não tem dormido direito

-E....

-Não tem comido

-E....

-Não tem conversado

-E....

-E está desviando do assunto!

-Onde quer chegar

-Estou preocupado Alan. Sou seu irmão

-ah! Agora você é o meu irmão

-Não Alan eu sempre fui o seu irmão

-Ah é você foi meu irmão quando saio com a minha advogada dando todos os bens s Judith, você foi meu irmão com a Candy me deixou desamparado, você foi meu irmão quando eu estava com depressão..

-Mas eu que tive idéia de chamar a mamãe

-E daí, encare os fatos voce esta se lixando pra mim_levantando do sofá

-Alan não diga isso...

-Digo sim! E tarde Charlie pra tentar me ajudar eu não quero mais falar com você, ou olhar pra sua casa, se não for pra discutir as questões da casa.

-Pai estou pronto_Jake está sentado no degrau da escada

Os dois adultos se entreolham

-Tudo bem, vejo você mais tarde. Vamos Jake

-Tchau tio Charlie_disse o garoto com sua mochila nas costas

-Tchau.

Charlie retornou a sofá, com um ar pensativo e preocupado

(Berta )

-Nunca vi uma discussão tão acirrada desde da tigela de doces

-Escutou tudo?

-Mais do que pode imaginar

-O que eu faço, estou preocupado

-E pergunta pra mim?

Charlie ficou quieto

-Já conversamos sobre isso antes, e não sou eu que deve saber o que é melhor ou pior a se fazer. São irmãos, você conhece melhor do que eu

Berta se retirou da sala, deixando lá um Charlie absorto em pensamentos

* * *

**Tensões.......continua...**

**Obrigado a revisões, como grande fã de THM, é uma honra escrever xD**. **Atualizarei a outra em breve**


End file.
